This invention relates to a device for attachment to ladders which will enable them to securely anchor to the peak of a roof quickly and easily, while increasing safety for firemen cutting ventilation holes near the peak of the roof.
In the prior art, roof ladders of the conventional type with ladder rungs every foot apart and ladder hooks near the top of the ladders are used. The firemen climb the conventional ladder to a place near the peak of the roof and then reach over the side of the ladder to cut a hole in the roof with a power saw.